


Goodnight, Sir.

by AllieCat



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: But only a tiny bit, Doulas is being nice and it's weird but Martin isn't complaining, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieCat/pseuds/AllieCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for an anon on tumblr whose prompt was: Douglas/Martin, something fluffy and romantic? And if Martin could love Douglas's cuddly belly and Douglas just love Martin all together, that'd be so lovely.</p>
<p>Hope it lived up to your expectations, dear anon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Sir.

**Douglas/Martin**

**Fluff**

**Romance**

“You’re quiet.”Douglas frowns as he enters the bedroom, hanging his dressing gown on the hook on the back of the door. Martin is already in bed, trying in earnest to read his book, though it isn’t working out too well for him.

“I’m reading. People are quiet when they read, usually.” Martin returns, though he sounds a lot nastier than intended and is quick to follow it up with a litany of half assed reassurances as to the state of his mental health. Douglas has been in the room for at least ninety seconds and is yet to come up with some kind of sarcastic response, so Martin is sure that he’s noticed.

“Lies. You can’t tell me you’re fine four times in a single breath and expect to believe you.” Douglas murmurs, settling into their large, rather comfortable bed. It’s nice to be sharing it now, after so long. He plucks the book from Martin’s slender hands, ignoring him as he protests, and removes the cheap, non-prescription reading glasses from his freckled face, and kisses his forehead.

“You’re being nice.” Martin murmurs, because it’s rather strange. Though Douglas is never _not nice_ he’s never sugary sweet and lovey dovey like he is tonight. Martin decides to let it slide, and leans his head down on his boyfriend’s (god, it’s weird to think that _he_ has a boyfriend. An actual real life person that loves him who isn’t his mum) belly.

“I’m always nice.” Douglas smirks, running his fingers through Martin’s orangey brown curls.

“Hmm, right.” Martin murmurs, before he’s silenced with a yawn, he’s utterly exhausted, and he’s struggling to keep his eyes open. Sensing that Martin isn’t really going to be awake much longer, not by his own will at least, Douglas reaches over and flicks the bedside lamp off, and nestles down into the mattress, tugging Martin into his arms.

“Comfortable?” Douglas asks, trailing his fingertips over Martin’s face, lightly.

“Mmm.” His boyfriend responds, barely even coherent.

“Goodnight, Sir.”

“Shut it.”

 


End file.
